


【笛万/PWP】占有

by veraaa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraaa/pseuds/veraaa
Summary: 密室逃脱店主卢卡×富二代伊万护士装play





	【笛万/PWP】占有

突然恢复的光亮刺到了伊万的眼睛，皱着眉站在原地缓和了一下才踱步向柜子前走去。打开柜门，里面静静放置着一套性感的护士装，不是传统的，是那种一看就经过改良加工的，后背是裸露式的。旁边，高跟鞋，黑丝袜，金色长假发，很是齐全，看着尺寸大小似乎也很合适。

 

伊万不是矫情的人，18岁的少年第一次看到了密室逃脱的老板的时候就觉得想来一发。他不介意谁上谁，这并不太重要。护士服意外的合身。弯身穿上黑丝袜的时候他感到下身一阵清爽，裙子也太短了。他故意对着监控镜头轻轻的扭了一下，然后若无其事的继续着他的丝袜。

 

卢卡攥着润滑剂和避孕套站在监控前看着这个养尊处优的小少爷做着淫荡的动作。少年的身材匀称，大概是平时有做些运动，身形线条感十足。中长卷发散落在少年的侧脸，遮挡着若隐若现的脸庞。监控视频里的少年已经换好了他准备的道具，纯白半透的护士服，黑丝长袜覆盖的大腿，银色的高跟鞋带缠绕在脚踝上。还有那一头金色及腰的长发，这假发意外的合适，遮住了裸露的后背，像是邀请人来揭开帷幕。

 

卢卡断掉了所有的监控，给员工提早放了假，关了店门。“小玫瑰，游戏开始可就不是你可以喊停的了。”开门，进到了密室内屋。

 

伊万背对着门，整个人还在适应着高跟鞋和丝袜的束缚。卢卡扭身关门的咔哒声是这场性爱游戏开始前的昭告。

 

“医生，人家不舒服，好像生病了。”伊万扭捏着走到了卢卡前面，少年青涩的面庞与淫荡的着装强烈的反差着。一张一合的红唇像待采撷的果实，透露着被采摘享用的向往。一朵含苞待放的小玫瑰，等待刺入花心的利剑，斩断他的刺，碾碎他的花瓣，把最鲜红的花汁涂抹榨取饮下。

 

卢卡很喜欢快速进入状态的少年，他从身后环抱住伊万，用两条腿把人固定在自己怀中。手指捻上他的嘴唇，轻而有力的揉捏着。伊万乖巧的张嘴含住了男人的手指，吸着，从上到下，用自己的唾液。卢卡的手指纠缠着他的舌头，绕圈，轻轻的把每一个牙齿都摸过，最后到上颚，然后回到嘴唇。

 

“哦？我的小护士助理哪里不舒服呢？”手指顺着下颚线滑到锁骨上，湿滑的手指带着一丝凉意一片水迹。“是这里？”手伸到了护士服内里，真空的伊万很轻易的被捏到了红樱，两根手指夹住他挺立小巧的乳珠轻柔的逗弄着。“还是这里？”

 

伊万不敢说话，他整个人被撩拨的浑身发烫，双腿发软没有力气的依靠着卢卡怀里。“嗯呃。”难以忍受的哽咽声在卢卡触碰自己大腿内侧时叫了出来，尽管隔着丝袜，可是网状的磨砂感还是刺激着他的大脑。他的小伊万已经开始敬礼了。

 

卢卡一手在他的后背脊椎骨上来回滑动着，一手顺着大腿内侧摸上了伊万的阴茎。他感受到了手中的肿胀，好笑的轻吻了少年的耳垂。“说啊，小助理，告诉我那里难受我才好给你治疗，或者，要不要打一针？”魅惑的声音扰乱着伊万的思维，像脱水的鱼极力渴求氧气，他张大了嘴想去寻求一个吻。不自觉的，双腿也分开了一些，方便着短裙下的手胡作非为。卢卡扯了扯嘴角吻了上去，先是淡淡的试探，舌尖在伊万的唇上描绘着就是不肯吻进去，伊万张大了嘴迎接着卢卡的侵略，是渴求的氧气，在唇舌想缠的一瞬间尽力的吸吮着，海浪拍打沙岸卷起来的浪花在伊万的脑海里升腾绽放。伊万双腿尽量的分开到最大，他能感受到卢卡的抚摸，前端渗出的前列腺液打湿了卢卡的手，用丝袜包裹着伊万的阴茎上下快速的撸动，抚摸后背的手已经滑进了裙摆后方，隔着纱网探进去一个指节。后穴的异物感反应很快，伊万夹紧后穴的一瞬间，前端叫嚣着射了出来，亲吻还在继续伊万只能发出小兽般的呜呜声。高潮的快感和后穴一瞬间的疼痛逼出少年眼角的泪花。

 

“啧啧，看来我们的小护士忍耐力不行？”卢卡甩了甩手上的精液，将他抹到了丝袜上，黑丝上的乳白色液体似乎格外搭配。一把抱起来少年放到密室的床上，“游戏才开始呢小玫瑰。”卢卡拽过输液管的道具把伊万的双手绑在了床前的横杠上。扯开遮盖不住太多肉体的护士服扔到地上可怜的白色衣物褶皱凌乱，讲述着即将开始的新一轮游戏。卢卡的舌尖顶住了伊万红肿直立的乳头舔舐和搔刮足够让少年变得重新兴奋，伊万大口的喘息着，双手被捆让他无处发力，支支吾吾的叫着。“医生哥哥，快治治我，我好难受，想要。”少年沉浸在游戏里，放荡不羁。卢卡翻身脱掉了自己的裤子，附身看着伊万“想要什么？”伊万的视线下移，盯着内裤里肿起来的那一包咽了咽口水。卢卡觉得自己硬的要爆了，有钱人家的孩子都这么会玩儿还是伊万天生就是个骚货。扯掉最后的内裤，将自己的硕大怼到伊万嘴边，只消一个眼神，伊万乖巧顺从的含住了嘴边的柱身。从顶端的马眼一直舔到耻毛，伊万口的技术实在不太好，好几次差点咬到卢卡，但是他小心翼翼的舔着含着，想吞进去更多，两颊因为大力的吸弄塌陷，卢卡看着伊万好看的大眼睛觉得像极了自己儿时喜欢却得不到的娃娃，他伸手掐住伊万的下巴往口腔更深处顶了顶，看着伊万眼角的泪卢卡想毁了娃娃的心思重了些，紧塞的咽喉让卢卡觉得爽极了，伊万被顶得想吐却又忍耐着含的更多。生怕第一次交代在小孩儿嘴里的卢卡终于从嘴里退了出去，只剩伊万止不住的咳嗽。

 

“你好点了么？我的护士小助理。”卢卡一边说着一边把丝袜裆部位置撕破。手指沾着即将凝固的伊万的精液在后穴探着，穴口处的褶皱被自己一一抚平。“还没有，医生哥哥。我，很难受。”伊万一边说着一边大大的扯开了腿，把自己脆弱的娇嫩露给了对方。“可能……我需要打一针吧。”他抬脚踩了踩自己刚刚舔过的发着热气的凶器，似乎觉得很有意思，看了看跪在他身上的卢卡没有拒绝伊万的两只脚都揉搓上了卢卡的小兄弟。大概真的有性爱天分，头一次足交的伊万出人意外的做的不错，两只脚交替着揉搓着卢卡的阴茎，一上一下轻轻撸动。丝袜的磨砂感让卢卡觉得头皮发麻，伊万的脚并不是粗糙的看起来白嫩，真有钱啊连脚都做护理。卢卡一边想着一边把手指更加往深处送了送。很紧。他是有润滑剂，可是他突然不想用了。吐了口唾沫在自己的手上，慢慢给伊万做着扩张，只至两只手指，然后是三只。

 

用脚给卢卡撸的伊万真是要急哭了，一是用脚太累了，而且手被捆着没有发力点。二是后穴酥麻的空虚感越来越大，敏感且急切，他想狠狠揉捏自己的乳头，想撸动自己的阴茎，想要高潮。然后他哭了出来，“求求了，进来吧，可以了！”他太想要了，脑海里升腾的欲望叫嚣着，他渴求一个解脱，一个窒息的快感。卢卡看着伊万的后穴被自己用手指操弄到打红，一进一出的也终于带出了汁液，嗯，是他的小玫瑰鲜美花瓣的汁液，青涩的果实很快就要成熟被采摘了，把橘子剥开然后咬烂果肉享用甜美。

 

“我还没带套。”卢卡在穴口慢慢研磨着，或进去一个小头或退出。伊万哭喊着:“不用了，射给我，谁需要那该死的避孕套！”叫声在卢卡挺身而进的瞬间停止，卢卡顶的又深又狠，伊万被钉死在自己的怀里，从里到外，从上到下的每一处都属于卢卡了。这个认知满足了卢卡，他开始大开大合的操干着身下小小少年，又狠又准的在凸起的敏感点使劲的刺戳着。伊万仰着头，挺着胸，卢卡配合的掐上了他的乳头，满足着他的多重感受。

 

伊万觉得自己在云朵间，很软，极力的下坠力让他害怕，一下又一下的拍打在他的心间。服从，是脑海里唯一的指令，他放松着自己的身心去配合，去感受。呻吟声一声比一声大，他喊着卢卡的名字，最粗俗的语言从小少爷嘴里说了出来。我爱死你的鸡巴了；射给我卢卡，我想给你生孩子；太大了求您停下……伊万射在卢卡腹部的精液和下流的话语营造了美丽交织的画面。

 

卢卡在伊万体内冲刺着，他觉得自己要到了。干枯很久的大陆迎来了他的第一场雨，卢卡深深地顶了最后一下然后一股一股的射到了伊万体内。伊万的双腿松松的挂在卢卡腰间，绵软无力。白光消过，卢卡从伊万体内退了出来，啵的一声带出来不少的粘稠液体，染脏了伊万的丝袜和金色的假发。卢卡站起身居高临下的看着床上的伊万，美丽的大眼睛虚虚的闭着，整个人散发着属于卢卡的气息，他低头吻了吻伊万的眼眉。“现在，是不是好点了我的小护士。”又一个轻柔的吻落在唇角。安抚着高潮期后虚弱的少年。

 

“太累了……”伊万有些委屈，觉得自己的第一次随便给在了密室里真是不妥，他以为的是宾馆柔软的大床。卢卡笑着给他把手解开，把小少年抱在怀里哄着。“下次就不会了。”伊万不想接腔，给了卢卡他用最后力气翻出来的一个白眼，然后沉沉的睡了过去。

 

“下次就换别的玩儿了，我的小玫瑰。”卢卡觉得自己以后除了开密室逃脱店还有了哄小少爷的工作。但是，是甜蜜的负担吧。


End file.
